kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 79
Finally, the Two of Us can Meet in Person is the 79th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Everyone is shocked to see Takumi’s grandfather and starts to freak out since he is showing the telltale signs of ‘being angry’ that there are even crows all over the place. Takumi’s grandfather asks if this is all done by Gerald and tells him that from today on, he would never let Gerald see Takumi again for the second time. Later on, Tora brought Misaki to the doctor to get her foot treated. They talk about the merits of Takumi's rejection by his own grandfather and this would lead to freeing Takumi from the castle. Misaki doesn’t believe that things can be resolved in such a simple way. While the people are discussing over what happened, Gerald is telling Takumi about how his plan was ruined. He gave Takumi’s phone back with the assurance of not looking inside it. He comments about it being old and how about replacing the phone. Takumi insists on using it since it isn’t broken. Gerald makes a comparison about how Takumi views his cellphone and lover. Everyone is still talking about the future of the Walker. Misaki is quite bothered as she recalls what Tora said about how the people regarded Takumi as a hope, and what she is doing is ruining all of that. She wonders what the best thing to do is. Somewhere else, Maki tells Takumi to leave the procedure to go back to Japan to Tora and he’ll be staying at some hotel today. After Maki asks if Takumi only has one luggage, there is a pause. Takumi asks about what’s the current situation. Maki darkly says about Tora taking the pains to take care of Misaki and he even repeated that line twice. Maki tries to get Takumi to be concerned about it and ask about what had happened. Takumi is speechless that Maki even has ‘drawings’ of what happened between Misaki and Tora including the confession. Takumi asks if Maki is saying ‘there’s a crisis’. Tora interrupts and asks if Maki is retaliating. Maki protests about this. Tora asks if Maki hates Misaki and, he Tora will honestly tell him that he isn’t planning go get intertwine with Misaki. Maki says that even though he respects her, he thinks that she is a useless existence. Tora predicts that the ‘crisis’ Maki is telling Takumi is Tora should remove the unnecessary insect (Misaki) and get along with his fiancée, Chiyo. Maki cries that Tora understood his feeling. Tora says that is enough, and go back to his room. Tora also tells him about doing quick sketches upon returning to Japan which Tora is happy to do so. After Maki left, Takumi comments that if Maki is a girl, perhaps as a wife.. Tora threatens to punch him. Takumi tells him ‘good work’. Tora asks if he is happy over already being completely immersed in independent life. And, he is quite at ease to leave his girl, and let himself be calmly captured. Tora tells him that Misaki is still an ‘off guard’ girl and a ‘robbing what others’ cherish’ is not good to talk about. Takumi says that ‘robbing what others’ cherish’ cannot easily be forgiven and even if it is his fault for not being at her side, he will complain. Tora asks if saying it now is alright. Takumi says no comment because she wasn’t totally snatched away. Seeing Takumi holding his hands tight, Tora comments that he is unexpectedly childish. Tora says that he really thought of wanting to see Takumi’s ‘regret to death’ expression. Before leaving, Tora mentions something about it being harder to take for the regretting Gerald. At the castle, Gerald seems to be doing some damage control with some socialite people who wanted to meet with Takumi. And, his grandfather won’t meet with them either. Cedric tells Gerald that he has a phone call but it seems to be an alibi because upstairs, Gerald had a coughing fit. Gerald doesn’t want to rest for he still has many things to do. Grandfather overhears this. A news report has a scoop on Takumi and a maid but unfortunately, the birds cover the view. Misaki goes to see Takumi at the hotel and is relieved that he is there. He asks about her foot and invites her to go in. Takumi asks if the pigeon is her only friend in England. Misaki is puzzled over what he meant. Somehow this makes Takumi happy that he made her sit and says that it is nothing, he only felt that he is ‘incomparable’. Takumi apologizes for not contacting her. Misaki says that she was worried. She tells him about going to Miyabigaoka and the training. Since he is saying ‘ya’, to all, Misaki blushes and says a lot of things happened here, too, that she cannot manage on her own, and it is all thanks to Tora’s help even if asking that guy’s help is annoying. Takumi is surprised and asks if she properly thanked Tora. He carries her to bed and asks her if her relationship with Tora is intimate while he isn’t around. Misaki tries to protest that she absolutely.. ...She blushes when he calls her, “Misaki" He wants her to also call him by his name. Misaki is embarrassed but Takumi insists for he has his own name. Recalling his mother, Takumi says that he wants her to say it. She did say it, “Ta..ku..mi..” They kiss. Takumi says, “One more time, Misaki..” Blushing Misaki repeats, “..Takumi..” Takumi happily blushes. And, they continue to kiss. Then, she is already lying in bed..thinking that she doesn’t regret this feeling of being ‘pampered/love tenderly’. Ding dong. And, before things become hotter..Tora and Maki interrupt them so that they can all play a board game with punishment of becoming a human dart target for the loser. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters